Scooby-Doo! Coolsville Mysteries/Mister Mystery's Monster
Mister Mystery's Monster is the nineteenth episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Coolsville Mysteries. Premise A creature haunts a castle. Synopsis A man is working on something. He laughs, as he pours something on a black cloth. A fish creature rises out of the cloth, and attacks the man. He runs away in terror. "Beware of your Monster!" the creature yells. Then he laughs evilly. The creature runs towards the man. The man is hiding behind a tree. The monster walks past him, and he shuts his eyes. Then he opens them, and tries to sneak back into his castle. But the creature runs at him, and he screams. The man tries to get away, but the creature grabs him. It laughs evilly, and then carries the man away. The man escapes the monster again, and hides. The gang is driving to visit Velma's old friend, Mr. Mystery. He called them, and told them he created a monster. A woman tells them to stop. Her name is Jane England, and she says the monster needs to be left alone, so she could see it. Then she walks away. The van drives on, and above them, on a cliff, the creature stands. They arrive at the castle, and Mr. Mystery greets them. He tells them that the monster terrorizes him each day. A man comes over to them named Phillip Eric. He says the monster rules. Then he leaves. Mr. Mystery tells the gang that they can have some pumpkin pie he made. They enter the castle and see the creature. He roars at them, and then runs off. Fred says they should split up. Scooby and Shaggy are searching the library. They find a book called: How to Make a Monster. Shaggy puts it back. They see pumpkin pie, and eat it. Then they take out a book with the words, E on the first page. They go to give it to Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking around in an unused bedroom. Velma picks up a camera. She thinks about this clue, and then puts the camera in her pocket. Then she sees a pillow on the floor. Fred looks at the pillow too. It is torn with claws. Daphne says the creature must have been in the room. Scooby and Shaggy are walking to Fred, Daphne, and Velma. The creature appears and the chase scene starts. The creature chases them though the castle. Soon he trips, ending the chase scene. Scooby and Shaggy find Fred, Daphne, and Velma, and show them the clue. Velma says she solved the mystery. Fred says it's time to set a trap. Scooby and Shaggy will be calling the monster's name. When they find it, they'll lure him to Fred, who will do the rest. Once Fred traps the monster, Velma and Daphne will make sure he doesn't escape. Fred gives Scooby and Shaggy Pumpkin Scooby Snacks, and they agree the help. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the creature. Fred tosses a net on him, and Daphne and Velma guard the net. Once everybody is ready, and Mr. Mystery is there, Fred tells Mr. Mystery to unmask the monster. The mask is pulled off to reveal Jane England! She wanted to make people think monsters are real. The police come and take her away. The episode ends with Scooby eating pumpkin pie. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" he cheers. Cast and characters * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Villains *Mister Mystery's Monster Suspects *Mr. Mystery *Jane England *Phillip Eric Culprits *Jane England **Reason: To make people think monsters are real. Notes\trivia Locations *Castle Quotes